


Cloudcrawler

by KivaEmber



Series: Wine Cellar [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male!WoL - Freeform, Miqo'te!WoL - Freeform, Not to be taken seriously, Post-Patch 4.2, Post-Stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: Aymeric has a hypothetical problem involving WoL, Cloudcrawler and the fact that Miqo'te's can apparently get high off of it.





	Cloudcrawler

“And it would seem Aza has yet again snubbed us.”

Y’shtola smiled at Alisaie’s disappointed sigh, carefully stirring her tea in even, clockwise stirs. “I don’t think it was an intentional snub, this time,” she said, “He already did have plans.”

“With Aymeric, yes,” Alisaie took a rather aggressive bite out of her pastry, just barely toeing the line of ladylike, staring at the empty chair across from her. Lyse had unfortunately called out from their weekly outing, busy with Ala Mhigan reconstruction, so it was just herself and Alisaie sitting at their usual table at the Bismark in Limsa Lominsa. Aza was always invited to their little gatherings, but she could count on one hand the amount of times he had attended. Something _always_ came up that either distracted him or had him running about the wilderness in chase of some quest.

“Why, Alisaie, one would think you to be jealous,” Y’shtola said teasingly, lifting her cup to hide her smile behind it, “Though of whom?”

Alisaie slanted a flat, unimpressed stare her way, “Neither of them,” she sniffed, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy for them but, well…” she tipped her head down slightly, “It’s been difficult pinning Aza down, recently. I had hoped we could spend time together today.”

Y’shtola hummed, understanding that feeling. The Scions had felt a bit… scattered, recently, and with the loss of Minfillia and Papalymo, that feeling had only intensified. Stretched thin between the realms, Y’shtola hadn’t spoken much to the others compared to the earlier, brighter days. Aza, himself, had only become scarcer, his services in higher demand from other organisations and forces beyond the Scions.

“Well, there’s always next week,” Y’shtola sighed, “I think I’ll be able to herd Krile here then. She has been feeling a little withdrawn, recently.”

“In which case I’ll bully my brother along too,” Alisaie said, “He’s had his head buried into politics for so long, I doubt he even knows how to have a social gathering without ulterior motives attached. It’ll be good for him.”

“How is Alphinaud doing?” Y’shtola asked, “Last I heard he had been in Doma…?”

“Oh, yes, pulling his usual magic,” Alisaie muttered, shredding her pastry into shreds, “There was a lot of political talk and escorting a rather unpleasant man called Asahi. He threatened Aza, you know,” she made a face, glaring at her pastry as if it had personally offended her, “Or upset him in some way.”

“Aza is always upset by something,” Y’shtola pointed out. Aza, she had come to learn, tended to thrive when he had something to actively work up a mood against, though that was just because he needed ‘fuel’ for that dangerous magic he utilised. She didn’t approve but, she couldn’t argue that his control was ironclad. And, she supposed, magically burning those emotions up was healthier than simply bottling them up, where they could fester quietly into a brewing mental breakdown.

Alisaie rolled her eyes, “ _More_ upset, then. Apparently, the Echo showed him Ze-”

Y’shtola’s linkpearl chimed, cutting Alisaie off. They paused, exchanging curious looks, before Y’shtola set her teacup down and pressed her fingers beneath her ear, letting her aether pulse to allow the call through. “Hello?”

_“Ah, hello, is this Lady Y’shtola?”_

Y’shtola’s eyebrows rose at the familiar voice, “Ser Aymeric?” she asked, genuinely surprised. Near her, Alisaie leaned in, openly eavesdropping. She shot her a look but didn’t bother to shoo her away, “I didn’t know you had my linkpearl.”

 _“I don’t_ , _this is Aza’s-_ ” Aymeric suddenly cut himself off when there was a loud ‘thump’ in the background, followed by a muffled voice that sounded awfully like… Aza? “ _Oh Halone, that’s going to take all night to… never mind. Apologies for bothering you, but I have a, ah, slightly important, hypothetical question to ask you.”_

Eyebrows well and truly near her hairline, Y’shtola flicked her ear in open interest. A ‘hypothetical’ question? “I’ll try to answer it, if I can.”

Aymeric sighed, sounding somewhat harried, _“Thank you. So, hypothetically speaking, let us say that, ah, a Miqo’te was to drink a wine made with Cloudcrawler-"_

“Oh, he didn’t,” Y’shtola gasped, very quickly stifling the urge to burst into laughter when realisation dawned. Oh, Aymeric, the poor man…

 _“Hypothetically,_ ” Aymeric stressed, as if somehow saying it enough times will make it truly a hypothetical scenario and not something that was actually happening to him right now, “ _I’m aware it has some effect on… Gaelicats…_ ”

“It is something akin to…” Y’shtola paused, probing for the right words as Alisaie stared impatiently at her. Angling her body and shifting her chair, she scooted a little closer to her companion, allowing Alisaie to listen in a lot easier, “It will make him high, to put it bluntly.”

 _“Right…_ ” Aymeric sighed, _“Of course_.”

“The only thing you can do is wait it out,” Y’shtola said apologetically, though she was unable to fight back a smile, “Depending on how much he drank, it should only last an hour at the most before he falls asleep.” A beat. “Hypothetically.”

“… _he had an entire bottle’s worth.”_

Oh dear. “Then, hm… is he even able to _stand_?”

“ _He’s making a valiant attempt_ ,” Aymeric admitted, his voice filled with wry humour. There was another thump, and what sounded like muffled, drunken laughter in the background. Aymeric let out a deep sigh, _“Aza, please stop flipping the coffee table_.”

Aza’s voice murmured something, but it was too indistinct for Y’shtola to make out words. Next to her, Alisaie had a hand pressed against her mouth, doing nothing to hide her smile or growing mirth.

“Putting him to bed may help,” Y’shtola said, “Or outright sitting on him until he dozes off. Truthfully, while Cloudcrawler makes us somewhat… excitable, we don’t have enough coordination to fight off a sober opponent.”

 _“I suppose I can trap him in bed,_ ” Aymeric muttered, “ _He doesn’t seem to- AZA NO!”_

Y’shtola and Alisaie both jumped when a loud crashing noise overtook the linkpearl, followed by a series of thumps and bang and thudding. Y’shtola flicked her ear, exchanging a worried look with Alisaie when the thudding stopped. What on earth…

“Ser Aymeric?” she tried, “Is everything alright?”

“ _Fine_!” Aymeric sounded… very stressed out, and like he was wrestling with something, “ _A moment!”_

 _“It’s raining books!”_ Aza’s voice suddenly shouted, sounding… well, very high, to put it plainly.

 _“You’re lucky the bookshelf didn’t topple_ on you _. Stay… on the rug. Here.”_

“Aymeric?” Y’shtola tried again.

 _“Yes, sorry- Aza,_ stay _. You were saying?”_

“Putting him to bed,” Y’shtola repeated, “If he keeps trying to pull bookshelves on top of him.”

 _“He was climbing it and just…”_ Aymeric cut himself off with a groan, _“Aza, what are you doing now?”_

_“This rug is th’softest thing ever I wanna touch it with everythin’.”_

_“With every- why are you stripping?”_

_“With_ everythin’ _, Aymeric.”_

Alisaie couldn’t contain it anymore. She let out a very loud snort, clasping a hand over her mouth to try and contain the noise, her shoulders trembling with laughter. She leant away, and Y’shtola cradled her head with her free hand, feeling incredibly sympathetic to Aymeric’s plight right now.

 _“Put your underclothes back on, Aza, we’re not- no- stop th-_ “

_“You do it too!”_

_“I’m not stripping!”_

“I think I’ll leave you to it, Ser Aymeric,” Y’shtola said quickly, “I wish you luck.”

_“Wait- ah, Lady Y’sht-”_

She hung up. Rude, perhaps, but there was honestly nothing they could do, and listening to anymore felt like an invasion of privacy. She pressed a hand over her eyes, lips curved into a grin as Alisaie was overcome with helpless giggles beside her. That poor man… well, he’ll learn an important lesson on actually checking what kind of wine he gave Aza next time.

“I-I can’t… b-believe…” Alisaie wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye, “Oh, by the Twelve, it’s awful for me to laugh but… poor Aymeric!”

“I don’t envy him, no,” Y’shtola huffed, “Aza is going to have a very bad headache later.”

“We can’t let him miss next week,” Alisaie instantly said, “He must attend.”

No doubt to tease him to embarrassment. Y’shtola chuckled at the thought, picking up her tea again. “He probably won’t remember half of what he did.”

“But Aymeric will.”

The pair of them exchanged amused grins, and the rest of their outing continued in higher spirits. Even if it was just the two of them, at least they weren’t having to wrangled a high, excitable Miqo’te by the name of Aza.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY SILLY. Do not take it seriously, please, this is just a product of a chat with a friend that I just wanted to write a short little drabble about. I needed to get it out of my system before I finished writing this super long PWP I ended up doing. 
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you liked!


End file.
